smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Inside The Game/Part 6
In Digitopolis, Auron and Pixel were quietly sneaking their way through the city, trying to avoid detection wherever possible while finding a way to get to the Input/Output Tower so Auron could communicate with his Creator. Suddenly one of Sarkamel's guards spotted them. "Stop right there!" he commanded. Auron immediately went into action. He pulled out his disc and threw it straight at the guard, causing him to spin around a few times before he fell to the ground and disappeared. Auron and Pixel came near the gate to the Input/Output Tower when they noticed something. "More guards," Pixel said as they ducked out of sight. "We won't be able to enter the Tower that way." Auron looked around for another way in. Then he noticed it. "These power cables. We can climb up them to get to that window." "Then we'd better start climbing if we want to get in," Pixel said, joining Auron as he started to climb up on one of the giant cables that pulsed with energy. After a while of slow steady climbing, Auron and Pixel reached the ledge near the window when they noticed something. "A Patrolbot is nearby," Auron said, pulling Pixel close to him to make sure she wouldn't be noticed by the Patrolbot's searchlight. Pixel looked inside the window and saw Dyson sitting on a chair, guarding the entrance to the Communication Chamber. He either seemed to be asleep or just meditating. "They don't see us, Auron," Pixel said. "I should go in first." Auron looked at her briefly and then nodded as Pixel climbed in through the window and slid down the incline toward Dyson's chair, landing safely at the bottom without disturbing Dyson. Auron looked and saw the Patrolbot's beam sweeping towards him. He quickly climbed in through the window and slid down the incline, this time rolling around as he reached the bottom. "Are you all right, Pixel?" he asked as he picked himself up. "We should do that more often when we come in, Auron," Pixel said, briefly laughing. "I think the guards have spotted us," Auron said. "Let's go." But as they were approaching the Communication Chamber, Dyson's chair turned, and a force field activated, preventing Auron and Pixel from advancing any further. "Halt!" Dyson commanded. "What are you doing here?" "Dyson, I must communicate with my Creator," Auron responded. "That's difficult if not impossible," Dyson said. "Sarkamel monitors these places to make sure Gametronians will never communicate with their Creators. He hates these places and would have them shut down, but he keeps me around just in case he wants to communicate with the Creators once in a while." "But my Creator can help make Gametron a free world again, with Gametronians lining up just to use the place, and Sarkamel no longer looking over your shoulder," Auron said. "I can assure you, when you've been in Gametron as long as I have, you have heard many assurances from Game Warriors like you, many brave plans from those who came before you," Dyson said, his voice sounding resigned, like he has heard it all before. "Dyson, please...the guards are coming!" Pixel pleaded, as she noticed some of them peering through the window they just entered through. Dyson turned and saw the guards for himself. "All right, Pixel, I will do this...but remember that I run the risk of being captured for your sakes." With that, he sealed off the window and then removed the force field blocking entry into the Communication Chamber. "You won't regret this, Dyson," Auron said, sounding grateful, as he entered into the Communication Chamber. ----- At the same time, Hefty was sneaking his way through Digitopolis, getting as close to the Input/Output Tower as he could without being detected. Somewhere along the line, he lost the Bit that he had encountered. Hefty wondered what he was going to do next when he heard a group marching from behind. He pulled himself up onto a ledge and watched as Commander Razor and a group of Warrior Elites marched toward the Tower. One of them was lagging behind near the end, so Hefty jumped down quietly and decked him with his fist. None of the Warrior Elites turned around or even noticed what had happened. Hefty briefly touched the Warrior Elite's chest when he noticed that the orange glow of the warrior's energy was somehow transferred unto himself before the warrior disintegrated into light particles. "I don't believe this," he muttered to himself as he now looked at his appearance. But now he realized he had new options with this new appearance. He joined with the other Warrior Elites as they arrived at the gate to the Input/Output Tower and stopped. Now that is a big door, though I have smurfed bigger than this, Hefty said to himself as he stared at the giant door blocking the entrance to the Tower. "The Guardian thinks he is helping Auron," Razor said. "It's time we bring in the Logic Probe and find out." Suddenly a large machine with a forked tip materialized out of thin air and moved toward the gate, blasting it with bursts of electrical energy in the hopes of breaking down the door. Hefty shielded his eyes from the blinding bursts while Razor stared intently at the door, eager to get inside. ----- Inside the Communication Chamber, Auron stood on a glowing circular platform and lifted up his disc toward the light that was coming from a hole in the chamber's ceiling. The disc then floated above Auron's head and was lifted up into the light until it made contact with the beam, turning it from red to blue. Pixel and Dyson saw the beam change color from outside the chamber. "It's begun," Dyson said, as he and Pixel smiled. Inside the chamber, a voice like Auron's called out. "Auron. Location query. Location query. Confirm." "Confirmed, Allyn Wan," Auron repsonded to the voice, sounding pleased. "You seek to know where your companion is, who has escaped from the Cell Grid with you," the Creator said. "He is still alive, but now wandering through Gametron in order to find you again. You must protect him until you have accomplished your mission: to take down Sarkamel and make your world free again." "I understand, Allyn Wan," Auron said, eager to hear more. Then the Creator showed Auron visions of what he must do in order to defeat Sarkamel. Auron stood quietly as he watched, comprehending all that he had seen before the vision suddenly grew dark. "Allyn Wan...where are you?" Auron asked, puzzled, as if his communication with him was suddenly cut off. But instead of a response, Auron saw that his disc was lowered from the beam and now floated above his head. Auron grabbed it and saw that it was now glowing with a new light, which meant that his Creator had encoded it with what he called "new programming". He realized at that moment what he must do now. ----- Dyson and Pixel saw the giant gate slowly turning white as Razor with his Logic Probe continued to blast at it, hoping to get in and capture the three renegade Gametronians. She then saw Auron come out of the Communication Chamber, looking pleased. "I'm all set, Pixel," Auron said. "It's time for you both to go," Dyson said. "I'll open a secret door that you can escape through while I deal with the Commander." "Thanks, Dyson, and may the Creators be with you," Pixel said. She and Auron then entered into the secret door that Dyson opened before he sealed it completely. Soon the giant gate vanished, and Razor entered with his Warrior Elite, with none of them noticing that Hefty was hiding among them. "Where are those Gametronians, Dyson?" Razor demanded. "I'm sorry, but I don't know which Gametronians you are talking about," Dyson responded bravely. Razor's orange glow burned a bright deep red. "Take him away!" he commanded. ----- Back in the Smurf Village, the Smurflings had finished communicating with the Game Master on the Mirror Net. "Now let's see if we can smurf our hands on the Game Wand so that we can beat the Game Master at his game," Snappy said. "But we've got to get the Game Wand out of Handy's hands if we want to use it, Snap," Slouchy said. "I don't know if this is a good idea," Nat said, sounding cautious. "We've got to find a way to get Hefty back, if he's stuck inside the Game Wand because of that game we were playing," Sassette said. "I think I have an idea, my fellow Smurflings," Snappy said, as they huddled together to hear what Snappy had planned to do. Handy was still tinkering with the Game Wand with his monitors when he heard one of the Smurflings calling out to him. "Oh, Handy, we were just wondering if you might want to smurf a small breakfast break from your work over there," Sassette said innocently. "I'm rather busy right now, Sassette," Handy said. "I'll smurf myself some lunch later on when I smurf the chance." "Oh, but Biscotti's going to be smurfing out donuts and coffee at his bakery today, Handy," Sassette said. "You do like donuts and coffee, don't you?" "Donuts and coffee?" Handy asked, sounding curious. "All the donuts you can eat," Snappy said. "Surely a Smurf like you isn't too busy to smurf outside a bit for some coffee and donuts if you're going to be in here all day," Nat said. "We promise that we won't smurf anything while you're gone," Slouchy said. Handy thought about it for a bit. Then he said, "Well, okay, I might as well smurf up the offer of coffee and donuts, but as long as you Smurflings promise that you won't touch anything while I'm gone, I'll let you smurf in here by yourselves to watch over my stuff." "Enjoy your breakfast, Handy," Sassette said as the Smurflings watched Handy get up and leave the workshop. After Handy was gone, Snappy said, "Now let's see if we can get the Game Wand smurfing again so we can play against the Game Master." "Here's the Pro Controller," Sassette said after she found it lying on top of the work table next to one of the monitors. "I'm not sure that I like lying to Handy like that, Snap, but if this is the only way we can get Hefty back home, we might as well smurf it," Nat said. "But how long are we going to keep Handy out of his own workshop?" Slouchy asked. "Why don't you and Nat go smurf around the village and see if there are other Smurfs who need Handy's attention more than we do?" Snappy suggested. "What else can we do?" Nat said. "Come on, Slouchy." "I'll let the Game Master know that we're ready to play against him, Snappy," Sassette said as she headed back to the Mirror Net terminal while Nat and Slouchy departed. Snappy snickered as he got the Game Wand ready to play the game. "Okay, Game Master, it's your move. We Smurflings are going to smurf your tail." ----- Meanwhile in the world of Gametron, Auron and Pixel were looking for a way that they could get to their next destination, which was Sarkamel's Citadel, when they entered the hangar of Digitopolis' Factory Complex. "The Skimmer should take us where we need to go," Pixel said as they stepped onto a platform that lifted up from the ground and brought them onto the deck of the aforementioned sailcraft. "With enough luck, it should take us across the Sea of Simulation and straight to the Nexus, where Sarkamel's Citadel is located." "You know more about this craft than I do, Pixel," Auron said as he stood back and watched her press buttons on its control panel to get the Skimmer started. ENTER SECURITY CODE, the panel readout flashed on the console. "Let's see now," Pixel said as she thought of how to activate the code. "Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, B, A, Start." She pressed the buttons in the following order. Soon, the hangar bay door opened as the Skimmer connected itself to a transport beam that would carry the ship forward to its destination. But then Auron also noticed something else. "Watch out...we've got company!" he shouted as he saw Sarkamel's guards and Warrior Elites boarding the ship. Auron fought fiercely against the boarders, taking an energy staff from a guard and using it as a baton against his enemies, causing them to fall off the side of the Skimmer, though one of them bravely clung to the side. A lone guard saw that he was no match for Auron's fighting skills and chose to plunge to his death instead of facing his opponent. The Skimmer moved forward out of the hangar and straight out into the open. However, it was at first moving so slowly that Commander Razor's Carrier was about to overtake the sailcraft. Pixel pressed some more buttons in the hopes of getting more power into the Skimmer so that it could speed up. Then suddenly the translucent sails of the Skimmer became opaque, and it started to zoom off, traveling across the beam faster than the Carrier could hope to keep up with it. Razor pounded his control panel with his fist in anger, realizing that his master would not be pleased that he allowed two renegade Gametronians to escape on a stolen simulation. Auron walked along the top deck of the Skimmer when he noticed orange glowing hands still grasping onto the side of the ship. Realizing that it was one of the Warrior Elites, Auron pulled out his disc and was ready to send that warrior into nothingness when he heard, "Auron, it's me, Hefty!" "Hefty! You've survived!" Auron said as he looked at his friend clinging desperately to the side. "Here, let me pull you up." Auron grabbed Hefty with one hand just when he was about to lose his grip and with incredible strength pulled him up onto the Skimmer. At that same moment, Hefty's orange glow had faded into blue. "How did you do that, to be able to disguise yourself as a Warrior Elite?" Auron asked. "I don't know...it just happened," Hefty answered. "And where's Zeron?" Auron asked, noticing that Hefty was now by himself. Hefty didn't know how to answer that one. "Zeron, you see...he didn't make it." Auron sighed as he realized his loss. "He was a good friend. I can only pray that he has joined the Creators in the world of eternal light." He then brought Hefty to the back of the ship, where he saw Pixel working at the controls. "Pixel, this is Hefty, the Game Warrior who set me free," he introduced. Hefty looked at Pixel for a moment, and thought that he was looking at Smurfette, because she was so beautiful even in the clothes she was wearing. "Then I owe you my thanks," Pixel said, as Auron tried to draw Hefty's attention away from just staring at her. "Hey, it was no problem for me," Hefty said. "But the thing is, I didn't originally come from this world. I'm a Smurf, and I've been smurfed into this world by accident, and I'm looking for a way to smurf back home to my world." "And you think Sarkamel might be the answer to reaching your own home?" Pixel asked, trying to understand what Hefty was saying. "I honestly don't know what to think, but if he's in control of everything here, including smurfing me to this place, then he might also smurf me back home," Hefty said. "Sarkamel is a dangerous evil that must be destroyed," Auron said. "I don't know if destroying him will allow you to return home, but I trust in my Creator that he knows what's best for you." "You mean that your Creator wouldn't want me to return home?" Hefty asked. "Great, just what I need to hear." "I'm sure that's not what Auron is trying to say at all, Hefty," Pixel said. "Anyway, you're more than welcome to stay here if we can't find a way to bring you home." Hefty sighed. "I can't think of smurfing anywhere else away from the people that I love back home, Pixel...even if I don't like them at times." Auron put his hand on Hefty's shoulder. "We will get you back home, Hefty. Just trust in the Creators and they will guide you." ----- Empath was deep in meditation, trying to extend his mental reach into the world that Hefty had been pulled into in the hope that he might get in contact with Hefty and find a way to bring him back to his own world. He never felt so distant from a fellow Smurf as he did during the time when he was still living in Psychelia, his thoughts blocked out from reaching his fellow Smurfs by the Psyche Master exerting his will over all the Psyches. But here it felt as if he was trying to reach out through the cosmos to reach the Almighty Himself, and yet the distance was greater than he could ever hope to imagine. Empath remembered not liking Hefty at first because he seemed to be too domineering over his fellow Smurfs during a time when they were still Smurflings. Over time, though, Empath came to understand why Hefty had acted that way and grew to admire him as he grew beyond the need to push his fellow Smurfs around, with Clumsy being one of the few Smurfs that Hefty would not push around just because Clumsy simply liked him regardless of his behavior. Empath could not understand at first how Clumsy could just like an unlikeable Smurf like that until he brought forth the matter to his friend Tapper those many years ago. "I admit that there's nothing about Hefty that desmurfs our liking him and even wanting him as a friend, my fellow Empath," Tapper said. "But I believe the way Clumsy simply likes Hefty is the way that the Almighty Himself loves us. It's not because of anything we have smurfed in ourselves that would make the Almighty smurf His love upon us. It's simply because of who the Almighty is, and that He would smurf down from heaven to smurf His life for us." "But your holy book says that the Almighty has died for the sons of man, Tapper," Empath said. "How could that same sacrifice that He made for humans also be applicable to us who are not made in the image of the Almighty?" "When God completed the creation of the heavens and the earth after His six days of creation, He saw all that He had created and smurfed that it was extremely good, beyond any measure of goodness that we can ascribe to it," Tapper responded. "When man had smurfed the first sin, God had cursed all of creation because of that sin, and from that time on even all the world is under the bondage of sin. The promise of that curse being broken came when Another who was smurfed in the likeness of the first man had smurfed His life for the sins of man upon the cross, and when He returns, creation itself will be redeemed from the curse that it has suffered under, delivered from the bondage of corruption into the glorious liberty of the children of God." "Getting back to the topic, this smurf is uncertain that this smurf would be able to love this smurf's fellow Smurfs the same way that Clumsy likes Hefty," Empath said. "Love as the Almighty defines it is more than just a feeling...it's a mindset and an action that you must smurf for yourself, whether someone else's life is more valuable to you than your own, Empath," Tapper said. "Psyches are trained to know that their lives are under the will of the Psyche Master and that we are not our own beings," Empath said. "It is our duty to give our lives to others, not just for our benefit, but for the glory and the honor of the Psyche Master." "But you are not a Psyche, my friend," Tapper said. "You have a choice here of whether you will smurf the right thing or the wrong thing, of whether you will help your fellow Smurfs or not. It is not because it is our duty that we help others even beside our own selves. It is because we care about others and it is because love smurfs out for the interests of others rather than just our own selves." "Would Hefty even do the same for any of us if he knows how much his fellow Smurfs care for him no matter how terrible his behaviors are, Tapper?" Empath asked. "I believe that he would, Empath, because he would not be able to live with himself if he knew that he failed any of his fellow Smurfs in their time of need, when he is the only one who could help them," Tapper answered. Then Empath heard a voice in his present calling to him. "This one can sense the frustration you are having in trying to reach out to your fellow Smurf when he needs you the most," the voice said. Empath recognized the voice as that of Polaris Psyche, who had entered into his meditative state to talk to him. "The distance between us is so great that this smurf is uncertain that this smurf will ever reach him, Polaris," Empath said. "But you know Hefty has shown himself to be resourceful enough to survive any situation that he finds himself in, no matter how difficult that situation may be," Polaris said. "This smurf is aware of that, Polaris, but even a Smurf like Hefty has limits, and he probably cannot survive on his own in whatever world he is in for too long," Empath said. "Then it is time you put his fate in the hands of the Great Ancestors and let them lead and guide him on the path that he is to take, whether that path will lead him home or elsewhere," Polaris said. "This smurf is uncomfortable about just leaving Hefty's fate in the hands of any higher power, whether it is the Great Ancestors or the Almighty," Empath said. "This one understands, but you must understand that you also have limits as a mortal being, even one who possesses the power of a Psyche and beyond that, Empath," Polaris said. Empath sighed. "This smurf doesn't like the thought of giving up on the search, but this smurf doesn't seem to have much of a choice." ----- The Game Master came back into his bedroom from eating his breakfast, feeling a bit satisfied from having to take a break from being on the Mirror Net and playing games. "Let's see if those little Smurflings are ready to have their little blue tails kicked by me," he said as he headed for his terminal. He found a message on his page that read: We're ready for you, Game Master. The Game Master smiled. "Ha! You like to talk big, well, let's see how big you'll still talk when I get through with you!" He typed: I'll be on my Hex Box ready to start multiplayer. When you see the multiplayer option on your screen, select that. May the best player win...and may that player be me. A minute or so passed, and then the response: Got it. Prepare to be smurfed. The Game Master laughed maliciously as he headed for his Hex Box One and turned it on to start the game from his end. Smurf to Part 7 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Inside The Game chapters